My Fake Boyfriend
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: "Kenapa harus heran? Aku dan Hinata sudah pacaran. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kami sedekat ini kan?", perkataan Sasuke itu bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Sakura. AU, OneShot, NaruSaku, CnC? RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**My Fake Boyfriend © Shane L. Prochainezo**

**Pair : NarutoXSakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance.**

**Warning : NARUSAKU!, AU, OOC, Gaje, Lebay, Alay, Grade D.**

**Fict rikuesan : ****arget delosis a.k.a Ai Tsuruga**

**Beta Reader : Eri(.)Eri**

_**If you don't like this pair, don't read!**_** :p**

_**Summary **__: "Kenapa harus heran? Aku dan Hinata sudah pacaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau kami sedekat ini kan?", perkataan Sasuke itu bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Sakura, pemuda yang selama ini disukai olehnya ternyata saat ini telah berpacaran dengan Hinata. OneShot, NaruSaku, CnC? RnR?_

_

* * *

_

Di taman Sekolah Putri Nishi, terlihat seorang pemudi sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sama seperti kelopak bunga sakura tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

_I believe your promise_

_it's too hard to give me courage_

_always I feel it the precious time seeing you...__**(Ryuusei-TiA)**_

Ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. Dia meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku rok lalu membuka pesan yang masuk ke _inbox_ ponselnya.

* * *

**From : Namikaze Naruto**

Teman-teman, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.

Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian.

Besok aku tunggu kalian di Akatsuki Café jam 10:00.

* * *

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang layar ponsel yang menampilkan pesan tersebut. "Dasar Naruto," ucapnya sambil menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya untuk membalas pesan itu.

* * *

**To : Namikaze Naruto**

Oke, aku akan datang.

Awas kau jangan terlambat.

* * *

Haruno Sakura adalah nama gadis itu, siswi kelas XI Sekolah Putri Nishi. Sakura adalah gadis yang lumayan pintar, dan sedikit kasar.

Namikaze Naruto adalah teman masa kecil Sakura, selain Naruto ada juga Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Hubungan pertemanan keempatnya terjalin semenjak usia mereka tujuh tahun. Walaupun sering terjadi pertengkaran kecil, namun mereka selalu dapat mengatasinya. Setelah masuk SMA keempatnya jarang berkumpul bersama. Sakura yang bersekolah di Sekolah Putri Nishi, jarang bertemu dengan ketiga temannya karena peraturan di sekolah itu yang begitu ketat.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau sedang senang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sambil menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Temanku mengajak bertemu. Kuharap dia juga datang, karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa sih pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu sehingga membuat Si Jidat Lebar ini tergila-gila padanya," kata Ino.

Yamanaka Ino adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Sakura sering bercerita tentang teman-temannya kepada Ino, juga tentang perasaan terpendamnya pada Sasuke.

"Nanti juga kau tahu, Ino-_Pig_," ucap Sakura sambil meraih ponselnya dan memainkan jarinya di atas _keypad_ ponselnya

* * *

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

Hai, Sasuke.

Kurasa kau sudah dapat pesan dari Naruto. Apa kau akan datang besok?

Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan.

* * *

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

Sepertinya aku akan datang.

* * *

Sakura tersenyum memandang pesan balasan yang ia dapat dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut. "Kuharap dia menerimaku," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

* * *

Hari minggu, hari di mana Sakura dan teman-temannya janjian untuk bertemu di _Akatsuki Café_. Sakura berjalan di antara banyak orang di jalanan kota. Matanya berusaha mencari tempat yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Setelah pencarian yang berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya dia menemukan tempat tersebut.

Krek!

Sakura membuka pintu _café_ tersebut. "Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pelayan.

"Aku mencari temanku, kami sudah janji untuk bertemu di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura," terdengar suara orang yang dikenalnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Pemuda itu berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memiliki kulit coklat yang tercium matahari.

"Naruto!" Sakura segera berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura. Kau semakin cantik saja," ucap Naruto kepada Sakura yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Duag!

Sakura menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan tepat di kepala Naruto. "Aw," Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggodaku, Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal. "Tetapi… Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ya," Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sasuke dan Hinata belum datang?" tanya Sakura yang heran karena kedua temannya belum muncul.

"Tadi Sasuke mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan menjemput Hinata dari tempat kursusnya," jawab Naruto. "Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Lumayan. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? Sekolah menyebalkan. Mana aku harus bersama si _Teme_ yang membosankan itu lagi," keluh Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau sebut membosankan, _Dobe_?" terdengar suara yang familiar dari belakang Naruto. Sakura dan Naruto segera menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam bersama seorang gadis dengan warna rambut biru tua.

"Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Naruto.

"Kau sendiri membicarakan orang sembarangan," kata Sasuke. "Ayo, Hinata," Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura memandang Sasuke dan Hinata dengan wajah heran dan sekaligus terkejut. Dia tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua sedekat itu. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Em… Aku hanya heran karena kalian terlihat begitu dekat," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa harus heran? Aku dan Hinata sudah pacaran. Jadi wajar saja kalau kami sedekat ini kan?"

_'Ber-berpacaran? Sasuke dan Hinata? Kenapa bisa?'_ jerit Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Naruto memandang Sakura, dia tahu kalau Sakura pasti sedang sakit hati. Naruto juga tahu kalau dari dulu Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke.

"Sakura, bukannya kau mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Sasuke.

"Em… Masalah itu yah…" Sakura berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan kepada Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat otak Sakura _error_ saat itu, dia pun merangkul bahu Naruto, "Aku dan Naruto juga sudah berpacaran. Benarkan, Naruto?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. 'Bodoh! Sakura bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?' Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura, dia tak habis pikir kalau Sakura mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, akhirnya menginjak kaki pria berambut pirang itu cukup keras.

"AW!" Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Naruto, benarkan?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Namun di mata Naruto, senyuman itu mirip sekali dengan senyuman Medusa yang akan merubahnya menjadi batu.

"Be-benar," kata Naruto terbata-bata karena takut nyawanya akan hilang seketika.

"Selamat ya, Naruto, Sakura," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku tidak sangka kau dan si bodoh ini berpacaran," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa dan berharap Naruto tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena Sakura tidak ingin ketahuan berbohong kepada Hinata dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya keempatnya memulai pembicaraan mereka, mulai dari kehidupan sekolah sampai kehidupan rumah mereka.

Hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu, langit biru pun berubah menjadi gelap. Lampu-lampu jalanan sudah menyala dan kota sudah bersiap untuk memulai kehidupan malamnya.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang," kata Hinata.

"Biar aku antar," Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura, Naruto," Hinata berpamitan kepada temannya. Pasangan itu pun keluar dari _café _dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto berduaan.

Suasana di antara Naruto dan Sakura menjadi hening karena keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Naruto, maaf aku malah melibatkanmu," kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

Naruto memandangi gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Tidak masalah. Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Sesuai dugaan kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu," kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti akan berkata kalau kau tidak apa-apa, padahal itu bukan hal yang sebenarnya," ucap Naruto memandangi lampu jalanan yang menyala. "Aku tahu kau sudah sejak lama menyukai Sasuke dan kurasa kau sekarang sedang patah hati karena ia berpacaran dengan Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"Iya juga sih," ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Walaupun patah hati, aku juga turut senang melihat temanku bahagia. Tapi, bukankah Hinata itu menyukaimu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hahaha… Benar sih. Tapi, aku menolaknya," Naruto tertawa hambar.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Em… Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Hinata, tetapi begitu banyak alasan sehingga aku menolaknya. Pertama, aku hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adikku sendiri. Kedua, aku tahu kalau Sasuke memendam perasaan pada Hinata sejak dulu."

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu? Sasuke mengancamku kalau aku mengatakan hal itu aku akan dibunuhnya," jawab Naruto sambil merinding ngeri membayangkan Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja yang sudah terjadi," kata Sakura.

"Lalu, kita bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Terpaksa kita harus bersandiwara kalau kita berpacaran sampai beberapa minggu agar Sasuke dan Hinata tidak curiga," jawab Sakura.

"Yah, kurasa itu yang terbaik," kata Naruto. "Hari sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu sampai asrama," lanjut Naruto.

* * *

Naruto mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke asrama dengan sepeda motor miliknya. Sesampainya di asrama, Sakura turun dari motor Naruto. "Terimakasih, Naruto," ucap Sakura.

"Yah, sama-sama. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke asrama sekolahnya, sampai akhirnya tiba di kamar. "Jadi, pemuda itu yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamar. Ino melihat Naruto yang mengantar Sakura dari jendela kamarnya yang dapat melihat ke gerbang asrama.

"Ino, kau bisa membuatku jantungan, tahu," kata Sakura terkejut. "Bukan, dia Naruto," jelas Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah kasurnya.

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ternyata Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata," jawab Sakura sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Hei, Ino, kau tahu? Hati ini sakit sekali rasanya," lanjut Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yah, aku tahu, Sakura. Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pemuda bernama Sasuke itu," hibur Ino.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

* * *

Malam semakin larut, Sakura yang berbaring di kasurnya tidak bisa menutup kedua matanya. Pikirannya yang kalutyang membuat gadis _cherry_ itu tidak bisa tidur. Jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya menunjukan bahwa kini pukul 11.00 p.m. Sakura terus berusaha menutup matanya sampai akhirnya…

Drrt!

Ponselnya bergetar, seseorang telah mengiriminya pesan. Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

* * *

**From : Namikaze Naruto**

Sakura-chan~ ^^

Kau belum tidur kan?

* * *

'Naruto?' Sakura heran mendapat pesan dari Naruto, tidak biasanya pemuda itu mengiriminya _e__-__mail_ malam-malam seperti ini. Sakura menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari pemuda pirang itu

* * *

**To : Namikaze Naruto**

Belum, Naruto-baka.

Ada apa? O.o

Tidak biasanya kau masih bangun jam segini.

* * *

**From : Namikaze Naruto**

Tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?

* * *

**To : Namikaze Naruto**

Aku tidak apa-apa ^^v

Makasih yah untuk hari ini.

* * *

**From : Namikaze Naruto**

Syukurlah, sebagai pacar palsumu aku senang mendengarnya ^^

Iya, sama-sama.

Oh iya, Sakura-chan, kamarmu dekat jendela kan?

* * *

**To : Namikaze Naruto**

Memangnya kenapa? O.o

* * *

**From : Namikaze Naruto**

Cepat lihat keluar jendela. ^o^

* * *

'Luar jendela?' pikir Sakura heran. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu balkon tersebut dan terlihatlah pemandangan kota yang terang oleh lampu-lampu. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

* * *

**To : Namikaze Naruto**

Hei, Naruto, Aku sudah di luar nih. Lalu apa?

Awas kau kalau tidak penting. Aku akan membunuhmu.

* * *

**From : Namikaze Naruto**

Jangan marah seperti itu dong.

Coba lihatlah ke langit.

* * *

'Langit?' Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit. "Indahnya," ucapnya kagum melihat ratusan titik yang bersinar di langit. Sakura tidak ingat kapan dia terakhir kali menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Yang ia ingat adalah kali pertama ia melihat bintang, sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu)**

"Hiks… Hiks…" isak tangis seorang gadis kecil terdengar dari salah satu kamar kediaman Namikaze. Anak perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun itu membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang sudah basah karena air matanya.

"Sakura-chan, sudahlah, jangan menangis," bujuk wanita berambut merah sambil mengelus lembut rambut anak perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, ayah dan ibumu pasti sedih kalau kau seperti ini." Kini seorang pria berambut pirang dan berparas tampan membujuk gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi… Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina, mereka tidak mungkin kembali, mereka jahat karena meninggalkanku sendirian," kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari kasur dan menatap kedua tuan rumah itu.

Kushina menatap iba pada Sakura, ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis _cherry_ itu, bagaimana rasanya ditinggal kedua orang tua dan menjadi yatim piatu. "Aku mengerti Sakura, aku mengerti," ucap Kushina sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura. "Tetapi, kau tidak kesepian, ada kami, Naruto, dan teman-temanmu yang selalu bersamamu," lanjut Kushina.

Sakura yang ada dalam pelukan Kushina hanya bisa menangis sebelum akhirnya tertidur karena kecapaian. Sampai pada akhirnya jam dinding menunjukan angka 10.00 p.m, Sakura membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya.

Krekk!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, mata _emerald_ Sakura langsung menatap pintu. Namun tidak ada yang muncul dari balik pintu, Sakura terus memandang pintu itu sampai akhirnya kepala boneka kelinci berwarna putih muncul.

"Halo, Sakura-hime," terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu sambil menggerak-gerakkan boneka tersebut. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Naruto?" ucap Sakura, dia mengenali suara itu adalah suara Naruto.

Naruto muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa boneka kelinci putih yang lehernya dililit pita berwarna merah muda. "Ketahuan juga ya," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tuan kelinci ingin menghiburmu," jawab Naruto sambil memberikan boneka pada Sakura. Sakura mengambil boneka itu lalu menatapnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku suka kok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu," kata Naruto, dia tahu bahwa Sakura berbohong dan memberikannya senyuman palsu. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sampai tidak sengaja air mata membasahi pipinya lagi.

Naruto terus menatap wajah Sakura yang menangis. "Maaf, Sakura, maafkan aku," ucap Naruto dengan menyesal.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba beralih ke arah jendela, terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya. "Sakura, mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ayo, ikut aku," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

Dua anak kecil itu terlihat berjalan di tengah malam. Keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak ke arah bukit yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Namikaze. "Naruto, kita mau apa ke sini?" tanya gadis kecil berambut merah muda kepada bocah berambut pirang.

"Kalau aku memberitahu nanti bukan kejutan lagi lho," ucap bocah laki-laki sambil tersenyum. Tangan kecil Naruto menarik tangan Sakura agar mereka tidak terpisah, sedangkan tangan Sakura yang satu lagi menggenggam erat boneka pemberian Naruto. Dalam hati Sakura, dia hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Naruto.

Akhirnya kedua anak itu sampai di puncak bukit. "Wah… indahnya," ucap Sakura yang kagum melihat kelap-kelip lampu kota yang bersinar.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, bukan itu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Naruto.

"Lho? Memang apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura, tiba-tiba dia membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput, matanya menatap ke atas. "Itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Mata Sakura langsung melihat ke arah langit, ia terdiam karena terpesona oleh langit malam yang indah. Bulan tampak bersinar dengan terang , ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan bagai permata. "Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku suka sekali, Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Sakura juga kini membaringkan dirinya dan berada di dekat Naruto.

"Sakura, lihat! Bintang jatuh. Ayo ucapkan permintaanmu," ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu bintang. Kedua anak itu dengan segera memejamkan mata dan membuat sebuah permintaan. "Sakura, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ra-ha-sia," ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kalau aku ingin melihat Sakura yang selalu tersenyum," lanjut Naruto dengan polosnya.

**(Flashback no Jutsu, Kai)**

**

* * *

**Sakura teringat kembali peristiwa tersebut, Naruto memang selalu menghibur dan berada didekatnya di antara temannya yang lain. Mata gadis itu memandang ke arah boneka kelinci yang ditaruh di atas meja belajarnya.

"Terimakasih untuk selama ini, Naru-baka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sejak peristiwa di café itu, keduanya terus berpura-pura sebagai pasangan kekasih ketika bersama dengan Hinata ataupun Sasuke, dan kebohongan mereka pun sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan.

"Wah~ Sudah sampai," ucap Naruto ketika memasuki _Konoha Park_, taman ria yang terkenal di Konoha.

"Naruto, kau kekanak-kanakan sekali," kata Sakura melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Apa kau tidak merasa senang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Hari Minggu kali ini, Hinata dan Sasuke mengajak Naruto dan Sakura _double date._ Mau tidak mau Sakura menyetujui ajakan itu. Mereka memulai dengan berbagai atraksi mulai dari _Movie Theater_ dan_ Horror Castle_.

Dari tadi mata Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Oke, dia merestui hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dihatinya masih ada sedikit rasa cemburu kepada mereka. Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kalau gadis yang menjadi pacar palsunya itu sedari tadi menatap pemuda yang disukainya bersama gadis lain. "Nee, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu wahana permainan berupa kereta yang dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi pada jalur rel khusus. Seketika itu terdengar suara teriakan dari wahana yang di depannya bertuliskan '_Jet Coaster'._

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya naik wahana tersebut, Sakura dan Naruto naik di kereta paling depan. Saat kereta menaiki tanjakan rasa cemas menyelimuti keduanya, dan saat turunan yang curam, Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Akhirnya lega juga," ucap Sakura saat kakinya menginjak tanah kembali, Sakura membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. "Hei, Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

"Aku? Aku tidak ap-" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa mual dan akhirnya berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat wahana _jet coaster_ untuk mengeluarkan sarapan paginya.

Sakura _swe__a__tdrop_ melihat Naruto, padahal Naruto adalah orang yang mengajaknya naik_ jet coaster,_ namun dia juga yang pada akhirnya muntah.

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto kini duduk di _café_ yang berada di tengah _Konoha Park_, Sakura mengusap-usap punggung Naruto agar rasa mualnya menghilang. Tak lama, Hinata dan Sasuke datang dan mendekati Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naruto masih perlu istirahat, lebih baik kita berpisah saja, Aku dan Naruto di sini. Kurasa kalian tidak mau kan acara kencan kalian terganggu oleh keadaan si bodoh ini," kata Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata dan Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di meja yang ada di depan.

Keduanya bersantai di _café_ itu sampai jam di lengan Sakura kini menunjukkan pukul 7:00 p.m, tempat rekreasi itu akan segera ditutup. Setelah beristirahat selama dua jam untuk mengumpulkan 'nyawa'nya kembali, akhirnya Naruto merasa segar dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagimana kalau kita naik Bianglala?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Boleh, ayo kita berangkat ke wahana itu," jawab Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Saat tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto, mata Sakura memandang punggung Naruto. _'Ternyata tidak buruk juga bersama denganmu, Naruto,' _pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura dan Naruto kini naik Bianglala, salah satu wahana tertinggi yang berada di _Konoha Park_. Saat berada di atas, keduanya tampak terpukau melihat pemandangan malam kota Konoha yang terang karena lampu-lampu yang terlihat seperti sekumpulan bintang. Sakura teringat kembali kenangan manis bersama Naruto ketika masih kecil.

"Hei, Naruto," kata Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bersama malam-malam seperti ini?" kata Sakura sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Terakhir kalikan sebelum kau ujian masuk sekolah," Naruto yang duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Sakura, menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Boleh tidak aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dan kau selalu bersikap baik padaku?"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Aku serius!" tegas Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, tatap mataku," Naruto memengang bahu Sakura dan kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan

_Emerald_ dan _Sapphire_ bertemu.

"Apa dari mataku terlihat kalau aku berbohong?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu apa sebenarnya alasan utama aku menolak Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dia tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan Naruto. "Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan, mana mungkin aku menerima perasaan orang lain saat hatiku sudah ditempati olehmu," jelas Naruto kepada Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berdetak tidak beraturan saat Naruto berkata seperti itu, wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura tahu, saat ini Naruto tidak bercanda, dari sorot matanya pun terlihat bahwa pemuda Namikaze tersebut serius dengan perkataannya.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang masih memerah dan membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih kencang. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan napas Naruto yang dekat dengannya. Tak lama, gadis pirang itu merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Naruto di bibirnya. Naruto menciumnya?

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang masih memerah terus menatap Naruto. Gadis _cherry_ itu heran, karena dia tak habis pikir kalau Naruto, sahabat sejak kecilnya menciumnya.

"Maaf," kata itu terucap dari bibir Naruto dan Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela.

Saat mendengar kata 'maaf' entah kenapa hati Sakura merasa sakit. Kalau Sakura kesal pada Naruto biasanya dia langsung menonjok, memukul bahkan menjitak Naruto, namun kali ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasanya kekuatan 'monster' dalam gadis itu telah menghilang.

Suasana di antara keduanya pun menjadi hening karena tidak ada yang mau membuka suara.

* * *

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya," ucap pelayan wahana tersebut sambil membuka pintu. Naruto segera bergegas meninggalkan wahana tersebut dan bahkan meninggalkan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

_'Sial, apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_. Bisa saja kau merusak hubungan pertemananmu dengan Sakura dan mungkin dia akan membencimu,'_ pikir pemuda itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Naruto, tunggu!" panggil Sakura yang ditinggal begitu saja di area wahana Bianglala kepada Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Namun, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa hatinya sakit ketika Naruto mengabaikannya, bahkan rasa sakit itu terasa lebih menusuk dibandingkan saat ia mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berpacaran. Perlahan, gadis _cherry_ itu menyadari kalau dia mulai menyukai Naruto, pemuda yang selama ini selalu di dekatnya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kini kekesalan Sakura sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia pun berlari ke arah Naruto yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Duag!

Sakura memberikan satu jitakan yang diarahkan pada kepala Naruto.

"AW," Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan manis dari Sakura.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Sakura kepada Naruto. "Kenapa pergi begitu saja dan mengabaikan panggilanku, bodoh!" omel Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa menghilangkan Sasuke dari pikiranmu kan? Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk keluar dan berhenti mengganggu kehidupanmu, serta berhenti jadi pacar palsumu," ucap Naruto dan langsung beranjak pergi lagi dari Sakura.

"Tunggu," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto berbalik kembali menatap gadis itu. "Aku tahu, aku salah karena melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. Aku tahu, aku bodoh karena aku terus memandang Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahmu yang berada sangat dekat denganku. Asal kau tahu, arah pandanganku kini telah berubah, Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil menatap mata biru Naruto.

_Emerald_ dan _Sapphire_ bertemu kembali.

"Sakura," Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Sakura kepada Naruto dengan wajah memerah. "Aku menyukaimu, bodoh," tegas Sakura.

"Ini bukan mimpikan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak. "Iya, Naruto, ini bukan mimpi," ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya."

Duag!

Sakura langsung menghajar Naruto, namun setelah itu Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto langsung menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk. Dia takut kalau Saura akan marah padanya. "Saku-" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Sakura langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto lalu mencium bibirnya dan beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa kau masih merasa ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Sakura dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang memerah.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah, lengkungan berbentuk 'U' terpasang di bibirnya. Dia senang karena perasaannya kini disambut oleh Sakura. "Kalau begitu, statusku naik dong, dari pacar palsumu menjadi pacar aslimu," goda Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

**See you next time~**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ada beberapa adengan yang mirip bahkan bisa dibilang ini versi AU fict Digimon saya yang _'Digimon Adventure : Piemon return'_, sepertinya saya gak usah _disclaimer_ ^^" *gak kreatif*

Kenapa saya bilang AU, soalnya mana mungkin tiba-tiba Digimon muncul menyerang walaupun ada_ goggle boy_ *nunjuk Naruto* dan _lone wolf_ *nunjuk Sasuke* *digebuk Masashi-sama+Aki-sama*

Maaf, jiwa DigiMania saya keluar, =="

_Akatsuki Café_? Saya malah kebayang gundam punyanya Cagalli, daripada organisasi Akatsuki XD *dibantai*

**Special thanks to Eri(.)Eri** :

Makasih lagi Pepodu, kau mau jadi _beta reader_ fic abal punya Pepoca :3

Mari kita lestarikan para penunggu pohon. *plak*

Salam penunggu pohon *?*

**To arget delosis a.k.a Ai Tsuruga** :

Nih sudah kubuat kan lagi, tapi diriku tidak tahu apa sesuai harapanmu apa tidak =_="

Kau bilang ingin NarutoXSakura, lalu pas saya tanya pairnya apa lagi, kata kau terserah saya. Karena saya tidak tahu siapa yang bersama Sasuke, terpaksa saya undi dan ternyata nama Hinata yang keluar (Ai : "lo pikir arisan apa?")

Padahal ide fict ini saya buat untuk ShinCaga, gara-gara kau, saya kehilangan satu amunisi *?* untuk melancarkan agresi ShinCaga *?* di Fandom Gundam Seed =3= *digebukin sefandom*

Kalau saya minta buatkan ShinCaga pasti kau tolak dengan alasan kau tidak tahu anime-nya kan? Mana hanya tiga author yang buat ShinCaga di FGSI lagi, andai ada yang mau meramaikan ShinCaga di FGSI. Memang nasib saya sebagai pencinta pair minoritas (ShinCaga) dan penghuni fandom pinggiran T^T *pundung dipojokan zona zero*

Jangan terror saya dengan mengunakan media elektronik atau cetak *?* kalau kau gak suka m(_'_)m

Jangan paksa saya lagi buat bikin fic, soalnya fict di FGSI, FHMI sama FDI saya sudah lumutan T^T

Nah sekarang mana bayarannya $.$ *dilempar sandal*

**To Senpai dan Reader di Fandom Naruto Indonesia.**

Ini fict kedua saya, jangan salahkan saya kenapa saya balik lagi sedangkan di fict 'Lutte' saya, saya mengatakan kalau itu fict pertama dan terakhir saya. Salahkan si Age yang merintah saya seenaknya. ^^" *digebuk Ai*

Dan keberadaan saya di FNI bukan sebagai penghuni tetap. Saya hanya membuat fict di fandom ini hanya berdasarkan rikuesan teman-teman saya ^^"

Saya minta maaf kalau banyak _character_ yang sangat _OOC_. Saya juga mohon bantuan dan koreksi-nya. Jadi, saya mohon review ^^"

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam fict senpai, saya gak plagiat kok. :D

Yang punya akun harap Sign In agar saya bisa me-_replay_-nya, yang gak punya juga, saya harap Anda meninggalkan repiu ^^

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal saya. :D

Salam hangat,

Shane L. Prochainezo


End file.
